The present invention relates to a manually-actuated device for dispensing fluids in liquid or powder form.
A liquid or powder dispenser device, in particular for dispensing fluids in the fields of pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, perfumes or the like, generally comprises a fluid reservoir, a dispensing member, such as a pump, for dispensing the fluid contained in the reservoir, and a dispensing head incorporating a dispensing orifice. An actuating system is generally also provided for actuating said pump. A problem that can arise with liquid or powder dispenser devices of this type relates to the period of time that elapses between the end of the device being assembled, and the occasion on which the user actually uses it. During that time lapse, it is necessary to prevent the dispensing orifice from becoming clogged or soiled, and to prevent the device from being actuated accidentally. Those problems are generally solved by providing a removable cap on the dispensing head, and a system for locking the device, which system prevents any accidental actuation of the device. For example, that may be achieved by means of a break-off strip or by means of a latch element to be moved out of the way prior to use. Although such systems are effective, they suffer from some drawbacks. The removable cap might be lost when it is removed from the dispensing head, so that the problem of the dispensing orifice becoming clogged can then arise after the first occasion on which the device is used, e.g. when the dispenser device is to be carried about in a handbag or the like. Similarly, safety systems for preventing the device from being actuated accidentally while it is being stored or carried can be complex and therefore costly to make, and they are not always entirely reliable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid or powder dispenser that does not suffer from the above-mentioned drawbacks.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a liquid or powder dispenser that protects the dispensing orifice and that simultaneously prevents the device from being actuated at any time in the periods during which the device is not in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid or powder dispenser device that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to assemble, and that is easy to use.
The present invention thus provides a manually-actuated device for dispensing a fluid in liquid or powder form and that comprises a fluid reservoir, dispensing means for selectively dispensing the fluid contained in the reservoir, a dispensing head provided with a dispensing orifice, and an actuating system for manually actuating said dispensing means, said device being provided with a captive cap mounted to move between a rest position, in which it covers the dispensing orifice and prevents the dispensing means from being actuated, and an in-use position, in which it uncovers the dispensing orifice and enables the dispensing means to be actuated, said cap being part of said actuating system, said cap actuating said dispensing means by being moved towards its in-use position.
Advantageously, said cap is moved over two distinct paths to go from its rest position to its in-use position.
Advantageously, said cap moves in radial translation to uncover the dispensing orifice and then in axial translation to actuate the dispensing means.
Advantageously, said dispensing means are implemented in the form of a pump that is actuated manually.